1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for making a printed and embossed carpet and particularly to a process for making a carpet having the design and embossing in register.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-mentioned patent applications fully disclose the status of the prior art relative to the making of a carpet product having an embossed configuration. In all the prior art processes, the embossed effect was secured with or without a coloring in the embossed region. Normally, all embossed carpet is of one color, and there is no attempt made to provide a two-color effect. The first above-mentioned copending application was one of the first steps towards the coloring of the embossed areas. It has been only recently that embossed effects have been provided on carpeting.
It is noted that in the publications, for example, the book "The Principles and Practice of Textile Printing" by Edmund Knecht, 4th Edition, 1952, publisher Charles Griffen & Company Limited, London, page 31, there is the clear teaching that when one wet color is superimposed over another wet color or when two wet colors are close to each other so that one wet color will run into the other wet color, a drying step after each wet color is carried out. Therefore, it would appear that the art clearly suggests a steaming step between each ink application step for the purpose of setting the dye of the ink.